


Some Things are Better Left in the Dark

by Yoshiiiii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Demons, Drama, Eventual Romance, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Flashbacks, Fluff, Foster Care, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Rituals, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Swearing, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twins, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, it'll have a happy ending tho, only a lil bit, tags are so weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiiiii/pseuds/Yoshiiiii
Summary: Tommy has been through hell, being passed around from foster home to foster home, he's just about ready to pack up and run away from it all. Though it changes when a man named Phil comes along with his two older sons and life for Tommy takes a whole new turn.Let's just say, some things are better kept in the dark.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble/Dream SMP Ensemble, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 231





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first ever fic on here and I'm kinda nervous! Anyways I've been reading a lot of like foster sbi family and them having powers and now here I am making one myself ^^! Okay enough from me! Enjoy!

"How many does this make?"

"Ten."

A heavy sigh left the woman's lips as she pinched the bridge of her nose with closed eyes, shaking her head. Tommy rolled his eyes as he slouched in the chair, shoving his hands into his jean pockets with an annoyed scoff. Currently, the blond sat in his worker's office after being brought back to the group from his now tenth family. If he was being honest (which he _DEFINITLY is_ might he say), this whole thing wasn't even his fault! His stupid foster mother had made a big deal of him being out and calling him ungrateful when all he did was walk to the store to buy juice! JUICE! He’ll admit, he did say some things that were insightful or whatever his worker Jane liked to say. So what? The bitch deserved and when his foster father (rat bastard he thought with a snarl) decided that they would not keep a, and he quotes, “Thieving, ungrateful, unwanted problem child” Tommy couldn’t agree even more.

So here he was, back to square one with a bruise forming on his arm because that bastard decided to leave his mark. Fucking hell. The blue-eyes teen rolled his eyes as Jane began the same ol’ lecture she gave every time he’s returned to the group home. Tommy tuned her out for the most part, eyes wondering around the office with disinterest, fingers twitching when his gaze passed the picture of Jane and her two-year old son. He couldn’t remember much about his parents, they were just blurs in his memories when he decides he wants (for some reason not even _TOMMY_ knows why-) try and remember them. No name or face. Just great. One thing was for sure, he remembers being dumped here and left to be tossed to home after home. Tommy frowned at that, only to be brought out of his head when Jane gave a sharp call of his name.

“What? You don’t need to yell woman I’m right fucking here.” He snapped, ignoring the glare he earned from the older, “Well I’ve been calling your name this whole time and you weren’t responding.” She answered with a huff, sliding the folder on her desk closed as she raised a brow at him. The teen’s frown deepened as he locked eyes with the woman, hating the pity swirling in her orbs. He doesn’t want pity. He wants to leave this damn room, head back to the sad excuse of a room and pack up his shit. After returning from that hellhole, he wanted over it all. Blinking when the woman let out another deep sigh and her chair sliding out from the desk, Tommy refocused his eyes to see Jane mumbling to herself as she walked towards the door. Taking that as a que they were finished talking, the blond grabbed his rag-tag excuse of a backpack and trudged after the woman, stopping and looking down slight to stare at the woman when she placed a hand on his back, “Tommy, I’ve known you since you were five and up to my hip,” she started, her eyes softening and her eyes shone with sadness, “my only wish is that you will find your one true home.” She said softly, patting his back. Tommy stared down at her with a small frown, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, “Yeah, yeah I know Jane. I know...” He muttered, tightening his hold on his bag handle as he walked away and down the hall, ignoring the pitiful gaze of Jane boring into the back of his head.

“Fuckin’ hell…” Tommy groaned, tossing his bag to the side as he flopped down on the bed with a wince. Pulling off his hoodie slowly, trying not to irritate the multiple sore muscles throughout his body. Lightly tracing the blooming blue and black on his upper arm with a small hiss, the boy rolled his eyes and laid back to sprawl out on the bed. Closing his eyes, Tommy was hit by a sudden wave of exhaustion, adjusting his body so he’d be somewhat comfortable on the all too small bed. Finally finding a spot in which he wasn’t on his arm and he could _ACTUALLY_ sleep, the teen let himself fall into deep sleep.

The quick yet loud knocks sounding on his door aroused him awake with a groan, blinking away the blurriness of him just waking up. Sitting up with a huff, Tommy slowly pushed himself out of the bed and stomped his way to the door as the knocks became more frequent, “Alright, alright I’m coming! Jesus can a guy ever get some sleep around here?!” He yelled, yanking open the door and glaring down at Jane. The older ignored his glare and smiled up at him, waving her hand enthusiastically, “Sorry but this is important! I just got a call from a friend of mine and he says he’s like to foster you!” She said, the excitement flowing off her in waves. Tommy didn’t recuperate the feeling. His brows furrowed and his lips tugged down into a frown, “He wants to what? I literally just came back from a home and now I’m going back to another?!” He said, his tone sharp and filled with venom. Jane’s excitement died off when he spoke and she sighed, the earlier feeling replaced with desperation, “Look I know you probably feel like we’re trying to push you out but that’s not true. Phil is an old friend and has experience with fostering kids. His two sons were fostered before he adopted them. I think you’re really going to like staying with them.” She says, letting her hands fold neatly in front of her, giving him a soft yet desperate look.

God, did he hate when she’d do that. Despite how snappy and standoff he is, Jane holds a small place in his heart (no matter how hard he tried to deny it). Rubbing his hands down his face in annoyance, he gave the woman a pointed look before turning back to the room, “…Fine. I’ll see what’s this guy’s about. But only because if I didn’t, you’d be sulking all day and I don’t feel like dealing with that.” He grumbled, rubbing his neck as he glanced over at her from his shoulder. Said woman tried (and failed) to hide the excited smile blooming on her face, nodding her head as she turned to walk back to her office, “Alright, I’ll go call Phil up and let him know you’re up for it.” She started walking, only to turn and offer a warm smile, “Trust me Tommy, you’re going to love him.” With that, Jane hurried down the hallway.

Tommy rolled his eyes and closed his door, walking over to his bag in the corner. Opening it up, he grimaced as he pulled out his phone, the screen busted from being flung across his previous foster family’s living room and slamming into the wall. Well, can’t do anything about it right now. Shoving the device into the smallest pocket of his bag, he smirked to himself as he examined the laptop and charger he had stolen from Home #8 when the son of the couple was being an arsehole. Placing it back into the bag, he opened a different pocket and looked at the limited clothes he had, going over to his drawer to grab a two more pairs of clothes and socks. He always left clothes at the group home, knowing he’d come back eventually (well at least after Home #2.). Throwing on his hoodie then his backpack, Tommy took a deep breath before he walked to the door then out of the room. For some reason, his chest didn’t feel as heavy as it usually does when Jane tells him a family is willing to foster him. Maybe it’s because Jane trusts this dude, the teen thought as he walked down the hall towards the said woman’s office. Shaking his head, the blue-eyed boy opened the door and stepped inside, sitting in one of the chairs as he watched the woman talk on the phone, her tone light and happy. Maybe this meeting wouldn’t be so bad. Hopefully they weren’t weirdos. Hopefully.

_What. The. FUCK!?_

Tommy stared at the two tall teenagers behind the medium-length blond man who smiled at the boy. He did not expect the man’s sons to be TWO FUCKING LARGE ASS MOTHERFUCKERS. To be honest he was half expecting them to younger, SHORTER than him. Instead he was greeted by an average height man and two towering older teens. He was brought out of his racing mind by the sound of a clearing throat and a nudge to his arm, which made him old in the wince when it hit his bruise. Giving Jane a pointed look, which she returned just as much sharpness. Gritting his teeth, he turned back the three other males in the room.

Stood in the front (who he had already guessed considering the ‘dad’ vibes the man gave off) was Phil Watson. Said man looked to be in his late-twenties, early-thirties with shoulder length blond hair that was covered by a white and green striped bucket hat and blue eyes that held knowledge and wisdom earned over the years. His white button up was covered by a forest green jacket and his dark blue jeans added together the ‘dad’ vibes. To his left stood a boy with curly brown hair that was stuffed under a brown beanie. He wore a yellow sweater that seemed a size too big for him, considering how tall and lanky he was. The brown pants and shoes he wore made Tommy scrunch up his nose. The teen had his arms crossed behind his head and was eyeing the younger, a small smirk on his lips that made said boy frown. Finally, the teen on the ride side of Phil stared down at Tommy with boredom. Tommy blinked and squinted at him, realizing that he wasn’t crazy and the older DID have red eyes! What the actual fuck?! If that wasn’t weird, he had waist length pink hair?! Well, it suited him now that Tommy thought about it. The pinkette wore a white button done like his dad, though it was somehow more formal than the older man’s and was tucked into fancy looking pants. He was also buff. Not super buff, but his arms and chest held muscle and strength that Tommy did not have at all. But the one thing they all had in common, was the weird aura they had surrounding them that made the skin on Tommy’s whole body stand up.

“So, Tommy this is Phil Watson and his sons Wilbur and Techno. Boys, this is Tommy.” Jane introduced, motioning to each one with a smile. Tommy hummed as he watched all three turn their attention from Jane to him. ‘Even their names are weird.’ He thought, eyes glancing down at the extended hand before looking at the man with a raised brow, “Nice to meet you Tommy.” Phil said easily, his lips curling into a pleasant smile. The blond stared at the man before taking his hand in his in a brief handshake, “Hey there big man.” Tommy mumbled as he gave the two taller teens a nod of acknowledgement. Wilbur looked away with a smirk and Techno returned the nod, his expression still bored as ever. Well, isn’t this swell. From his knowledge from being to different homes, most with the biological children of the foster parents, Tommy did not appreciate the treatment he was receiving from them. His hand began to shake and he shoved it into his pants pocket to hide it from the pair of eyes in the room.

The meeting went to on for 45 minutes, the teen answering questions half-heartedly or with a smart remark which he was rewarded with glares and pointed looks from Jane and the other two kids. He hadn’t noticed that Phil was watching him closely, only to offer a smile whenever the boy looked at him. After some time, Jane clasped her hands together and turned towards the younger boy, “Well Tommy, what do say about going with Phil?” She asked, glancing between him and the others behind her. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, the blond boy stood from his seat and throw on his bag, “Well big man, I guess you have one more mouth to feed.” He said, hints of irritation leaking out in his tone. Phil simply smiled as he turned back his attention to Jane, “Alright then. How about you three boys wait outside while Jane and I get the paperwork done?” Tommy felt his hand twitch in his pocket as the other two nodded, “Sure dad.” Techno answered, causing Tommy’s eyes to widen in surprise. Holy shit his voice was DEEP! He stood there staring at the retreating figures before Jane gently squeezed his shoulder in encouragement. Nodding at her with a small smile, he fixed his bag and headed out the door, which Techno held open until he stepped out. Now he stood between two literal giants. Now he wasn’t a bitch boy who was per say, intimidated by the two standing over him. Especially not when they’re staring directly at him, their gazes burning into his skin and making him itch. Tightening the hold on his bag, Tommy stepped forward see he was somewhat in front of the two and looked up, furrowing his brows, “Y’know I’d appreciate it if you two didn’t stare like you’re trying to fucking dissect me.” The boy snapped, glaring at the two. The twins glanced at each other, seemingly having a conversation with each other mentally before turning back to the glowering younger teen.

“You’re very much like a little gremlin. Especially with the way you’re standing and glaring at us.” Wilbur said, taking in the amusement of Tommy sputtering from the insult and the fact that he too had an accent. “G-gremlin?! The fuck! I am a Big Man you bitch boy!” The younger spouted, clutching his hand in his pocket into a fist. Techno let out a small snort of amusement while Wilbur frowned at being called a bitch boy. The older opened to retort, only to be cut off by the door opening and both Phil and Jane stepped out with smiles. Jane patted the man’s back before heading over to Tommy and pulling him into a hug. The teen stiffened from the contact, slowly relaxing and returning the hug. No matter what, to Tommy Jane was like a mother to him since he was five. Pulling away from the older woman awkwardly, rubbing his neck as he looked down at his beat-up sneakers, “I guess this is bye then? Maybe see you later? I don’t know.” He mumbled with rosey cheeks. Jane chuckled and gently rustled his blond hair, “I would hope this is bye,” she gave him a wide grin, “in a good way obviously.” She finished.

The Watson’s watched as the youngest nodded, giving the woman one more hug before stepping towards them with his head down and cheeks red. Phil chuckled as he waved to Jane, letting the three teens walk in front of him. Quickening his steps to catch up with Tommy, the older gently placed a hand on the younger’s back, frowning slightly when he flinched but dropped it when the boy relaxed after a few seconds. Grinning widely, Phil held the door open as they walked out the group home, “Lets go home shall we mate?”

Tommy felt a weird sensation run throughout his body at the mentioning of the word ‘home.’ Usually he’d be snapping, but for some reason when Phil said it, it felt right. Pushing down the small smile trying to appear on his lips, the teen nodded as they headed to the car. “Tommy rides in the front, Tech you and Wil take the back.” Phil said as he walked around the car, chuckling at the small protest Wilbur gave as he opened the back door, “That’s so not fair dad. Both Tech and I are too tall to be sitting back here together!” He grumbled. Tommy felt the panic in him rise as he quickly refused the offer, “Uh actually Big Man I can just sit in the back it’s not a problem-“ he stopped when Techno opened the passenger side and gesture for him to go in, “Don’t worry about it. Wilbur is just being an irritating brat. You looked uncomfortable when you were standing next to us so just take the front seat and sit with Phil.” The pinkette mumbled, loud enough for him to hear and offered an awkward smile. Tommy slowly smiled back as he stepped towards the door, slipping in, letting Techno close the door. Phil raised a brow at his eldest son slipped in afterwards, only receiving a small nod from him. Making sure all of them were buckled in and safe, Phil started the car and drove home, a smile present on his lips.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has a weird daydream? Vision? And some family bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd we're back! You guys are so sweet! I'm glad you guys are enjoyed the first chapter! This was suppose to be updated yesterday but school and shit came into play sadly lol. Anyways! Enjoy the chapter!

Tommy felt like he was about to _suffocate_. This car ride was so fucking _awkward_! The two teens in the back were either staring at him or doing whatever with their phones, which made the blond even more fidgety. He pulled his bag closer to his chest, curling and uncurling the loose strap around his fingers as he stared out the window to try and cool his nerves (keyword: _try_ ). The coolness of the window felt refreshing against his forehead as Tommy watched the world roll past in blurs, tapping along to the music from the radio unconsciously. His eyes counted the cars driving, adverting his gaze only for it to land on a family walking, hands interlocked and laughter floating into the air, even if Tommy couldn't hear it. It was there. Jealously inched its way into his system, burning his veins as he watched the little family happily walk away. Fingers twitching and curling into his palms, Tommy's brows furrowed as his thoughts were invaded. He knew that he shouldn't feel the nasty green bug, especially since Phil seemed like a real cool dude. But this was something he's longed for since his time in foster care and being passed around from home to home. It sucked ass. The teen huffed quietly, earning a raised brow from Phil and Techno, Wilbur being too busy on his phone to hear (or care at the moment-). Tommy tried to give a reassuring smile to them, only for it to come off as strained and this earned him a more concerned look from Phil. Just _fucking great._ Turning away from the older blond, Tommy rested his cheek in his palm, pressing closer to the window as he tried to let his mind drift off to the world he's made after leaving Home #4. It worked, the familiar buzz running through his body giving him a small sense of comfort. Though, this time was different... _very different..._

_"Look Toms! It's the Big Dipper!"_

_Tommy blinked as he took in the different surroundings. He glanced down and noticed his change attire and height. This usually didn't bother him since he's use to suddenly going a world that seemed so distant yet so familiar...if it wasn't for the obvious figure with blond hair with a striped bucket hat sat on top holding him in their arms. Crystal blue eyes like a jewel shining in the sun stared down at him, a warm smile plastered on his face. On_ Phil's _face. Tommy was bewildered to no extent, blinking up at the older man as he chuckled and nuzzled his nose into his hair. He didn't even register the two pair of footsteps running towards them, distracted by the black wings behind Phil, the light of the moon bringing out the slight purple undertones in each feather. Only when another warm body appeared to his right did he finally advert his eyes from the wings and to the brown curls that bounced as the owner of the curls excitedly shook the older man's arm._

_"_ _Dad! Show Toms the Big Dipper! Look Tommy it's right there!" Wilbur, who was now shorter and_ much _younger than before, said as he turned to point at the starry sky in the direction of said constellation. Tommy felt the rumble of Phil's chest as he chuckled at his son's excitement, using his other hand to rustle the brunette's head. Said brunette pouted and fixed his hair before turning as the other footsteps stopped next to Phil, pink hair pulled into a braid and pushed behind him. The small golden crown on his head gleamed from the moon hitting it. That wasn't what made Tommy stare at the pinkette in awe and confusion. It was the pig ears that replaced his human ears and the two small tusks poking out from his mouth._

_"Wil you're scaring him." Techno mumbled; his voice not as deep as it was. The piglin hybrid raised a brow at his little brother as the blond stared at him intensely. He shrugged before pushing his nagging twin away with a huff as the boy began to whine. Tommy watched the little banter with wide eyes, the laughs bubbling from the two had his small fists unconsciously tightening their hold on Phil's robe as an unknown feeling rose from his chest, which was noticed by the man. He tilted his head as he shifted the small boy in his arms so he could rub his back, "Tommy? You okay bubba?" Phil asked softly, concern dripping from his eyes as he stared at his youngest whip his head towards him with wide blue eyes. Tommy felt the same unknown emotion rush up into his chest and fill his veins with a warmth he wasn't familiar with. This was too weird…too_ _REAL._

_The twins stopped their banter as they heard their dad's concern for their little brother. They were immediately next to the older, watching the youngest to see what's the matter. Tommy stared at the family silently while they try to give him comfort for something he wasn't sure of what specifically himself. The warmth in his veins became more apparent and before he knew it, the tears started flowing down his cheeks. He didn't process the three other's panic, the voices filled with concern, or the comforting hand on his back that made more tears fall. Turning away from their faces and into Phil's shoulder to hide his teary face, he listened to the soothing words from the older, the other two bickering to each other about who made him cry. It all felt so fucking weird! Yet, somehow it also feels like he's_ been _through this before, knowing full and well he's never experienced this ever in his lifetime. He listened to the three voices calling his name, clutching tighter onto the robe while slowly closing his eyes, feeling somewhat calm despite the tears staining his cheeks..._

"-mmy...Tommy!"

With the call of his name, the blond teen snapped out of his daze, blinking rapidly as he noticed the car had stopped. He turned his attention to the concerned Phil after receiving another shake of his shoulder. Tommy furrowed his brow for a moment as he gulped quietly, the effects of his experience still fresh in his mind and the feeling from it tingling in his veins. Scratching his neck as he coughed awkwardly, he offered another strained smile, "Uh sorry Big Man! D-did you need something?" He asked, cursing at himself for the stutter. Phil frowned slightly, though dropped it after and replaced it with a smile, “I was just wondering if you wanted to stop at the mall tomorrow to buy some more clothes and whatever for yourself. You could also get whatever you’d like to decorate your room.” The man said, turning back to the road as the light turned green. Tommy took in consideration of his words. On one hand, he really did need new clothes, the ones currently packed in his bag were not so fitting than when he was younger, but on the other hand, he knew better than to say yes in situations like this. Home #7 taught him that.

He opened his mouth to refuse, though stopped short when he saw the genuine look in Phil’s eyes when he turned to look at him, gulping loudly. Sighing deeply, Tommy gave a small nod as he leaned back into his seat and held his bag even closer, “Uh y-yeah that’s cool Big Man.” He muttered softly. Earning a nod and another warm smile from the man, Tommy turned his attention back to the moving world outside. His mind began to blank out once more, but this time he was just lost in thought. Tommy missed the way Techno and Wilbur exchanged glances with their dad in the review mirror, small smiles tugging up their lips.

-

Their neighborhood was _fucking huge!_ The minute the car pulled in; Tommy felt his stomach flip. The houses lined each other neatly, green grass decorating each yard beautifully. Decorations representing whoever lived there varied from flamingos to- _is that a fucking hammock?!_ The teen glanced down at his clothes and bag, shifting in his seat as he felt his skin crawl. This wasn’t the first time he’s been in a nice neighborhood, but it _is_ the first one _this fucking large_. Keeping his raging thoughts to himself, the boy sucked in a breath as the car came to a final halt in its designated driveway. It felt like he was about to _fucking vomit_. He didn’t understand why! Usually he’s just be nonchalant and not give two fucks about arriving at another home, but after the all too real vision he had during the drive there, his body buzzed with nervousness. What if Phil decided fostering him was a mistake? What if he’s sent back and Jane’s disappointed? He could always run away, though he wasn’t too sure he could get away unseen with how pretty much _everyone_ knew the Watson family (he figured that was the case because _everyone_ that was out waved as the car drove through). Tommy exited the car after Phil shut off the car, only throwing one side of his bag on. He tried (and failed) to hold back a flinch when the older man spoke.

“Welcome to the Watson household Tommy!” Phil said with a grin, gently nudging the boy. Tommy clutched his bag tightly as the other two walked past and up to the two-story house. Giving the other blond a small smile, he followed after him, “Thanks big guy. It’s, uh um, a nice place.” He said, voice wavering as they neared the door. Phil decided to ignore it, opening the door, and let the boy walk in first before following suite, closing the door. Tommy felt his stomach do weird flips and twists as he took in the interior, feeling quite out of place in such a nice home. Pictures lined the walls and a few of the shelves nearby. Glancing at one of the pictures near him, he felt a small rush of jealously pass as he stared at the happy family of the three. Phil looked much younger, a warm and parently smile plastered on his face as he looked like he was leaning down while the twins had their arms wrapped around his neck. The twins were most definitely younger, being much shorter than the man. Wilbur was grinning widely at the camera, his left cheek pressed against Phil’s right. Techno was the same, wide grin replaced with a small smile and right cheek pressed against Phil’s left. They looked _happy._ ‘Must be nice to be wanted…’ Tommy thought bitterly, shifting his gaze away when the older gestured him to follow him upstairs.

“The room is pretty bare since we didn’t know what you would like. I made sure to wash the sheets and blankets as well as the room in general.” The older blond rambled, waving his hands as he spoke. Tommy thought he was weird. Cleaning a room AND washing the bed coverings for a kid you’re _fostering_? A kid who you could send right back after one, little mistake? Yeah, he’s fucking out of his mind. Said man opened the door, waiting for Tommy to step in. Walking past the obviously nervous man, taking in the neatly organized room. The bed was pushed against the wall opposite side, a window sat over it. A desk and matching chair sat next to the left of the door, a red lamp sat on top. There was also a nicely sized chestnut dresser sat next to the closet. He noticed the bedding was red too, which made happy since red was his favorite color (not that he was going to tell that to any of them). Glancing over at the fidgeting man, Tommy placed his bag down on the desk, “I uh like the room. Pretty pogchamp actually.” He said quickly, messing with the zippers on his bag. Opting from looking at Phil, Tommy adverted his gaze to the window, appreciating the light seeping in to give the room a nice glow. Clearing his throat, Phil shifted his feet as he stepped out of the room, “I’m glad you like it mate. Uh Techno is down the hall to the left and Wilbur is right across from him. The bathroom is right across from your room and mine is to the left of yours. You can ask one of the twins if you need anything. I’ll be downstairs cooking if you personally need me.” The man said, giving Tommy one more smile as he shut the door. Tommy let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, slumping against the desk chair, hands shaking as they tighten around the top. His body felt limp and suddenly he was exhausted.

“Fucks sake…” The teen mumbled, pulling out his laptop and placing it on the desk, he then went over to the dresser and unpacked the clothes from his bag. He jumped when the knock on ~~his~~ the door came. Scrambling off the floor and towards the door, he opened it to reveal a smirk and raised brow. “Sup gremlin.” Wilbur teased, slipping past the startled blond. Sputtering as he turned towards the brunette, Tommy furrowed his brows as he closed the door, “First off you bitch, I’m not a fucking gremlin! Second, what the fuck do you want?” he snapped, watching as the boy examined the room. Tommy felt uncomfortable from the action, his fingers already fidgeting towards the door incase he needed to escape. Wilbur glanced at his hand, keeping down the urge to frown as he flopped down on the bed and gave the frowning blond a toothy grin, “I just wanted to check on you gremlin, see how you like the place and whatnot.” The brunette said, messing with the bed covers. Tommy’s frown deepened, “Check on me for what? I just got here. How the fuck do you think I’m doing?” Tommy huffed, looking away from the slight glare Wilbur gave him. This was bullshit. He had hoped that maybe just _maybe_ this family would not be so bad, that they’d be _nice_ to him. Techno was okay now, but later? The pink haired teen looked like he could easily strangle Tommy and hide his body without a trace (okay maybe that was a little exaggerated but come on! That guy has the aura AND the structure to do so!)!

Wilbur closed his eyes and sighed, causing Tommy to flinch (god he’s acting like a damn bitch boy with the amount of flinching he’s done-) and shift closer to the door. Rubbing his neck, the brunette seemed to go from confident to awkward in an instant, “Listen, I know all of this is like a lot to take in, don’t worry I get you. But this place is safe. I know it’ll be hard for you to understand and that’s okay,” he looked at the wide-eyed teen with a shy yet warm smile, “but just know that we’re here if you need anything. I will warn you though, I can be quite the dick when I want to be. Just a heads up.” He finished, being rewarded with a small huff of laughter. He was pleased when Tommy seemed to relax a bit more, finally inching away from the door to take a hesitant seat next to him on the bed. “Oh, I think I already caught on big man.” Tommy grumbled, a small smile on his face. Wilbur chuckled as he laid back and stared at the ceiling, “Just so you know, be prepared to have a literal car-load of shit tomorrow. When Tech and I were fostered, Phil literally bought us a _shit ton_ of clothes and other knick knacks for our rooms. It was insane!” He said with a laugh. Tommy couldn’t help but join in, listening to the older talk about the ins and outs of the house, what chores they rotate on, and how sometimes Phil lets them make dinner. Tommy felt himself ease up as he listened to Wilbur, nerves slowly unraveling into a calmness he’s never felt in his life. It felt like the one he had in his too real daydream earlier. He secretly enjoyed it.

Two figures stood by the door, listening to the conversation inside the room. Phil let out a deep sigh, shoulders relaxing after being tensed this entire time. He gave Techno a smile as the teen placed a hand on his now relaxed shoulders, hair pulled into a ponytail and taped glasses placed neatly on his face. He gently guiding his father down the stairs and towards the kitchen, “I told you it wasn’t anything bad old man.” The pinkette mumbled in amusement, sliding past the shorter man to pull out the pots needed for the stew. Phil rolled his eyes as he rolled up his sleeves, “One could never be too sure mate. You know how Wil gets whenever he does decide to use it.” He said. Techno nodded as he pulled out the potatoes, “I know, but you saw how worried he was in the car when we all felt Tommy’s energy. I’m pretty sure he just wanted ‘im to feel comfortable.” Techno said, voice and face monotone as always, but his eyes shone with worry and amusement. Chuckling, Phil patted his son’s back as he situated himself in front of the cutting board, “I’ll have to thank him later for that. As well as you mate. I heard what you told him earlier at the car. Seemed it helped him a little.” Techno flushed slightly at the mention, fidgeting with the potato in his hand, “Yeah yeah whatever…” he grumbled. The older blond laughed as they began cooking, his pointed ears twitching at the sound of laughter upstairs. Yes, everything is slowly coming together. He just hopes it can be this happy tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh some family bonding heheheheheheheh! Anyways mall trip next chapter! Plus introductions to some familiar and not so familiar peeps! Again leave a comment and maybe a kudo if you feel like it! See ya next time!!
> 
> (Also, a Dream SMP or a SBI focused story inspired by the song Assassin by Au/Ra?! Plzzzzzzzzzzz it's been on my miiiiiind!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and a kudo if you'd like! Later~


End file.
